vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
Hit
Summary Hit (ヒット, Hitto) is a legendary hitman, and the strongest warrior in Universe 6. Little is known about his past other then he is over 1,000 years old and is known for his abillty to stop time. It is said that his power is feared throuout all of the 6th universe. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely High 3-A to Low 2-C Name: Hit, "The Flawless Hit" Origin: Dragon Ball Gender: Male Age: Over 1,000 years old Classification: Alien, Legendary Hitman Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Chi Manipulation, True Flight, Energy Sensing, Martial Arts Mastery, Afterimage Creation, Can create Pocket Dimensions which will make his body Intangible (Phased through all of SSJB Goku's attacks), Can grow in power the longer he fights, Able to freeze time for at least 0.5 seconds, likely much higher (Said it was higher when he incoutered Goku the second time) (Which can rise the longer he fights. Also able to make individuals immune to it), Can kill his opponent by hitting a vital spot with enough force (Which is caused by an invisible Ki attack not even SSB Goku could sense it.) Attack Potency: Likely High Universe level to Universe level+ (Stomped Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta when he was unaware of his technique. Harmed Super Saiyan Blue Goku. His self-improvement later allowed him to match Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-Ken x10 Goku and hold an edge in the fight. When using the full extent of his power, he managed to make Post- Black Saga Super Saiyan Blue Goku worry about his strength) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Able to keep up with both Goku and Vegeta and even SSBKKX10 Goku) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Likely High Universal to Universal+ Durability: Likely High Universe level to Universe level+ (Able to take hits from Goku after he went Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken x10 even before adapting to match him) Stamina: Very high Range: Standard melee range. Universal with ki blasts and attacks. Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: True to his title of "The Flawless Hit", Hit is a master assassin who has never failed to kill a target throughout his career that spans thousands of years, leading him to be widely recognized across Universe 6 for his skill. In combat, Hit focuses on precision and finesse, striking his opponent's vital spots first and using his Time-Leap to catch them off-guard, taking all battles with a no-nonsense attitude to ensure it ends as soon as possible. Weaknesses: If one can predict where Hit will be after his Time-Leap, they can block his resulting attacks. This task becomes more difficult as he improves, however, and is rather difficult to perform at all without precognition. Notable Attack/Techniques: * Ki Blast: 'The most basic form of energy wave. * '''Vital Point Attack: '''Hit can efficiently target the vital points of his opponents. * '''Time Leap: '''Hit can freeze time for at least 0.5 seconds or much higher, which is extremely useful to get an advantage against other fighters around his own level. Hit later displays that he can be selective about who he freezes in time. *'Time Skip: Hit can freeze time for at least 0.5 seconds, which is extremely useful to get an advantage against other fighters around his own level. Hit later improved the technique's duration by an unknown amount, and he also proved to be capable of choosing who he freezes in time. Despite Vados stating Hit skips time instead of stopping it, her statement contradicts Hit's own words and the effects of the technique. **'Parallel World:' Hit can store the time he "skips" and use it to create a small parallel world or pocket dimension he can enter and leave at will. While he's inside this parallel world, Hit can be seen but he cannot be physically touched. Hit himself can attack while he's inside the parallel world * Self-Improvement: 'Quickly grows stronger and more efficient with his techniques, if sufficiently challenged during a fight. *'Assassination Techniques: 'Hit possess several specialized techniques intended for usage in his job as an assassin. **'Intangibility: 'While Hit is inside his pocket dimension his body will become intangible, thus his opponents cannot hit him, when this ability is active Hit possesses a purple aura outline. **'Invisible Ki Attack: '''Hit has the ability to launch an invisible Ki attack with enough force to kill an opponent, he can hit a vital spots without actually having to physically hit them. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Chi Users Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Time Users Category:Time Stop Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Energy Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Space Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Antagonists Category:Assassins Category:Flight Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Afterimage Users Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:One Hit Kill Users Category:Humanoids Category:Aliens Category:Adults Category:Athletes